Espelho
by Amy-Kate-chan Storys
Summary: Alone está com problemas e Tenma parece ser o único capaz de ajuda-lo. Péssimo sumário. Shonen-ai.


**SAINT SEIYA LOST CANVAS**

Tenma x Alone – Espelho

A noite estava linda. As estrelas brilhavam suaves no céu escuro sendo cobertas por uma nuvem que passava, mas assim como veio, foi. Tenma estava sentado em uma cadeira perto do parapeito da janela, os joelhos dobrados sendo abraçados junto ao peito desnudo, tudo o que vestia era sua roupa de baixo, a única peça que encontrara na escuridão. Ele se perdia no céu noturno sem pensar em nada, mas com um ar melancólico de quem tem coisas demais na cabeça. Ele piscou e virou a cabeça lentamente para o interior do quarto.

Estava tudo escuro, nem a luz vinda de fora era o bastante para mostrar o que havia ali, mas Tenma conhecia aquele quarto e cada uma de suas formas, principalmente as que estavam deitadas na cama, embrenhadas nos lençóis que lhe cobriam até a cintura deixando a mostra boa parte das costas claras, quase fantasmagóricas, que denunciavam o subir e descer calmo da respiração do corpo magro e firme da pessoa adormecida. Os longos cabelos estavam espalhados, desde os ombros até a roupa de cama. Alone parecia tranquilo e sem preocupações, mas Tenma sabia que se pudesse ver seu rosto veria a testa franzida e os lábios tensos. Ele suspirou e voltou a contemplar o céu. Desta vez com a mente realmente cheia.

Ele estava preocupado com o amigo, mas nada podia ser feito, apenas ficar ao seu lado para que não se destruísse. Seu coração apertava só de pensar. Alone estava mal, já estivera pior, mesmo assim, estava mal. Desde o incidente aquela coisa se manifestava, mas Tenma agora saiba que ela existia desde antes do incêndio. Hades era como se chamava e com razão.

Só descobrira a história toda fazia menos de seis meses...

*Flashback on*

Tenma corria pelas ruas da cidade com olhar fulminante. Alone havia ido longe demais!

Ele passava pelas pessoas que corriam trazendo água e ajuda, mas ignorava, só o que queria encontrar o loiro e lhe dizer umas poucas e boas! Depois de uma excelente surra é claro. O cheiro de fumaça e o calor das chamas o perseguiam aumentando ainda mais sua raiva.

Ele derrapou ao virar uma esquina seguindo na direção que disseram ter visto Alone ir e logo se levantou para voltar a correr quando ouviu o som de coisas quebrando. Virou a cabeça e notou que estava em frente ao depósito abandonado cujas janelas quebras e a tinta velha eram bastante para fazer qualquer um virar os calcanhares e ir embora, mas os sons continuavam vindo de dentro do prédio antigo e Tenma, sendo curioso como era, foi investigar.

Ele contornou a frente do lugar para chegar a uma porta lateral que normalmente ficava trancada com cadeado, mas agora estava escancarada e o dito cadeado largado e amassado no chão junto a um pé de cabra. Um som mais alto o fez pular de susto e depois ouviu algo que parecia um choro.

Desconfiado, Tenma entrou pé ante pé no local empoeirado seguindo pelos corredores de tranqueiras que subiam até o teto baixo. O choro continuava na forma ofegos cansados e mais barulhos de coisa quebrando que ele pode identificar como vidro. Quando ia virar mais uma esquina estacou e se escondeu atrás da coluna de cadeiras, toalhas e outras coisas. A sua frente, numa "clareira" no meio do entulho, estava Alone de joelhos apoiado com os punhos num espelho quebrado a sua frente e o estado de suas mãos ensanguentadas denunciava que ele próprio havia violentado a antiga peça. Sua raiva voltou e saiu do esconderijo para exigir explicações do outro.

- Por que...

Ele estacou ao ouvir a voz do menor, mas voltou a se esconder ao notar que Alone não havia notado sua presença. Estava falando sozinho então?

- Vai embora, por favor... – o loiro falou mais alto dessa vez, mas continuava de costas para o moreno. Alone pressionou fortemente as mãos contra o espelho quebrado, machucando-as ainda mais, assim como seus joelhos que estavam em cima dos cacos caídos e sua testa que parecia querer atravessar o vidro.

- Alone?

O loiro se sobressaltou e virou rápido em direção a voz conhecida. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos, seu rosto machucado por várias pancadas e um filete de sangue descia de sua testa para seu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que fez uma coisa horrível como aquela! – ele elevou a voz, mas não a raiva. Alone estava muito diferente do que vira antes.

- Não fui eu...

- Como não foi você! Alone, eu te vi colocar fogo naquele armazém! Tem sorte de que ninguém estava lá dentro! Você nunca foi flor que se cheire, mas o que deu em você dessa vez? – agora ele estava gritando, possesso pela crueldade do outro. O olhar dele enquanto ascendia o fogo era... Era... Foi desumano!

- Cala a boca! - Tenma se assustou quando Alone socou com tudo a moldura velha rachando-a. Ele levantou os olhos cheios de raiva, o que fez Tenma recuar.

- Fica longe de mim! – Alone estava irado agora, seu olhar de puro ódio. – Você não sabe do que está falando moleque! Eles iam machucá-lo!

- Do que você tá falando? Quem ia se machucar? – Tenma estava muito confuso.

- Ele! Se eu não tivesse aparecido, Alone estaria morto!

- O que? Alone, do que você-

- Meu é Hades! E agora você quer machucar o Alone! Quer entregá-lo pra justiça! – ele avançou tentando socar Tenma.

Por reflexo, Tenma se abaixou e socou o estomago do loiro, mas Alone pegou seu punho e conseguiu torcer dois dedos. Tenma gritou de dor e no mesmo instante, Alone o soltou recuando.

- Eu fiz de novo... – murmurou ele com horror – Tenma me perdoe... – e lagrimas rolaram soltas por seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou para o espelho, pegou um dos cacos maiores e mirou o próprio peito. Mas antes de conseguir se acertar, uma mão o segurou. Alone olhou para o lado assustado.

- Me deixa Tenma... Ele vai machucar qualquer um que me ameace... Por favor...

- Não. Não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo aqui, mas se não formos embora agora você vai estar realmente encrencado. – E ele estava certo. Ao longe podiam ouvir varias pessoas se aproximando. Provavelmente eram os moradores que conseguiram apagar o fogo e agora estavam atrás de Alone. Tenma o pegou pelo braço e os dois correram sem destino certo.

*Flashback off*

Os dois haviam corrido até depois do anoitecer e se viram no meio de uma floresta onde acharam a cabana em que se encontravam agora. Nos primeiros dias tinham que ficar bem escondidos e quietos com as buscas dos moradores atrás do incendiário, mas com o passar do tempo eles desistiram, para o alivio dos dois adolescentes. Alone conseguiu colocar os dedos de Tenma no lugar, mas ficariam tortos para sempre e contou o que sabia e tudo foi confirmado mais tarde pelo próprio Tenma.

Alone era controlado por Hades sempre que aparecia alguma ameaça exterior ao seu corpo, no entanto era completamente ignorante a respeito do que Alone fazia a si mesmo como castigo pelas coisas que não tinha nenhum controle. Tenma não sabia o que fazer durante um bom tempo, mas conforme convivia com o loiro descobriu o esforço que o mesmo fazia para não deixar Hades aparecer. O medo era tanto que às vezes ele só dormia por causa da exaustão.

No entanto de mesma forma que Tenma aprendeu a lidar com Hades, ele se descobriu querendo ajudar mais e mais Alone, não queria mais deixá-lo sozinho, e não só por que ele ainda tinha tendências a se matar, mas queria ajudar a pessoa bondosa que carregava aquele fardo horrível. Ele não tinha certeza como, talvez uma coisa levasse a outra, e agora os dois eram amantes. E Tenma não se arrependia de nada.

- Tenma...

Tenma se assustou com o sussurro e se virou para ver. Alone estava meio adormecido ainda, mas já virava para ele expondo um sorriso gentil e sonolento, enquanto as cobertas desciam um pouco mais devido a movimentação.

- 'Tá fazendo o que aí, Tenma? Volta pra cá... – ele disse passando a mão pelos lençóis vazios ao seu lado onde o amante antes estivera.

Tenma lhe sorriu gentil também e voltou pra cama, se cobriu até os quadris, apoiou um cotovelo em seu travesseiro e enquanto uma mão do mesmo apoiava à cabeça, a outra acariciava o rosto de Alone.

O loiro pegou sua mão e beijou cada um dos dedos, começando pelo anular que machucara na noite de fuga. Era um pedido de desculpas que praticava sempre que estavam assim. Tenma não podia fazer nada a não ser olhar amoroso para o companheiro, para que assim que acabasse, pudesse completar o "ritual" ao envolvê-lo com os braços e aninhá-lo em seu peito. Protegendo o menor dos temores que tinha sempre que dormia.

"_Nunca mais vai ficar sozinho Alone. Não comigo aqui."_

Fim

16/05/10

Kate falando – Um beijo para G'uilhermo M'ond que me inspirou a ter essa idéia!

Beijo G'ui! Espero que goste!


End file.
